


The Beginning of the End

by imadoctornotyourhousekeeper



Series: Castiel's Grace [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel's Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Castiel (Supernatural), Unconsciousness, Whump, Worried Dean Winchester, Worried Jack, Worried Sam Winchester, h/c, is this the end?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadoctornotyourhousekeeper/pseuds/imadoctornotyourhousekeeper
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 15!!!!Now that Jack has his soul back, the Winchesters are ready for Death's next step.  Unfortunately, it seems their winning streak has come to an end.  The question remains, is it worth saving the world if one of their own is lost in the process.
Relationships: Sam & Dean & Castiel
Series: Castiel's Grace [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681459
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner. Life has just been so busy! Only one chapter left to write so I hope to have this wrapped up by the end of the week. Thank you for your patience! Enjoy!!!!

An air of calm rested over the bunker, like the peace that comes after a storm or a good cry. The four sat in the kitchen surrounded by beer bottles and empty pizza boxes. Dean was regaling them with tales of past exploits, putting special emphasis on one concerning him and Hitler. Sam had rolled his eyes more than once before the story concluded, but Jack was enjoying it immensely. He had discovered that now, with his soul intact, he could experience things again and truly feel them. He didn't want the evening to end, They were finally a family again, whole and entire, and he didn't want that to change. He had never seen Sam and Dean so happy and carefree. Now they were taking turns imitating the Sam and Dean from the other universe, punctuating their improv with doubled over laughing fits and giggles.

Cas was thinking similar thoughts. He smiled as he watched Jack. He felt the pain and sorrow from the past dark months fade away. This family...my family, is together again. It felt good to be a part of this. He thought of the Empty and scowled internally, then stopped himself. Soon they would have to fight Chuck and the whole world would be turned upside down. He wasn't going to let anyone take this moment away from him...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the night wore on he found himself nodding off more and more frequently. After starting awake for the fifth time in the past hour, he decided to call it a night. Sam, Dean, and Jack were playing charades, monster edition. Jack had just finished a particularly good rendition of a wendigo.

"I'm going to turn in" Cas said.

Sam and Dean nodded their goodnight's, Jack waved and went back to their game. Castiel smiled and left the kitchen.

He couldn't figure out why he was so tired, until he remembered the adventures of the past couple weeks. He hadn't take the rest he needed. He stumbled sliding his hand along the cool surface of the tiled wall. The wall felt so good against his hand, solid and cool. Sleeping was so inconvenient, it took up so much time. As he made his way slowly down the hallway, he became vaguely aware that he was falling asleep on his feet. He felt a headache coming on too. The air in the bunker felt stifling, burning his face. _Did the hallway have an end?_ At the very moment he wondered that, he felt his movements slow to nothing. His limbs went slack and he was vaguely aware he might be falling. A delicious coolness pressed against his forehead. Too confused to wonder what happened, he decided to give in to sleep.....

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later Sam suggested they call it a night. After all, the past couple weeks had been crazy and they only had more work ahead of them. He offered to clean up and Jack volunteered to help. Dean of course had no objections and headed straight for his bedroom.

"Sam!"

Dean's shout sounded panicked.

Sam and Jack dropped everything and ran towards the sound. They found Dean kneeling next to Cas, who was unmoving and face down on the floor.

"What happened?" asked Sam getting on his knees as well.

"I don't know, I found him like this," Dean shook the angel's shoulder, "he's not responding."

Cas's entire body was shaking as if he was freezing, but his eyes remained closed.

"He's burning up," Sam removed his hand from Cas's forehead, "we need to move him." He looked up at Jack who was frozen, mouth agape and eyes wide.

"Jack can you get the door for us?"

That broke the spell and Jack instantly sprang into action, running towards Cas's bedroom.

The brothers gently rolled Cas over on his back and carefully lifted him up.

Cas stirred and groaned.

"Hey Cas it's ok, we got you" Dean tried to be reassuring but his voice shook. He could feel the heat radiating off Cas which didn't help the sinking feeling in his stomach.

Sam and Dean settled him on his bed, removed the coat, jacket and button-down shirt, leaving him just his t-shirt. They continued their ministrations in almost silence. Cas remained unconscious with only the occasional groan as they moved him. Sam gave quiet directions to Jack to fetch what they needed. Dean didn't trust himself to say anything.

When Cas was settled, the three stood in silence.

Jack was the first to speak, "what's wrong with him? He was fine before. "

Sam sighed, "Jack, it's a long story, but we've known something like this would happen for awhile."

Jack blinked back a tear, "what do you mean?"

"It's his grace, we aren't sure what's wrong but unless we do something..." Sam trailed off and swallowed hard. "What we can do right now is make sure he is comfortable and try and keep the fever down. We should take watches."

Dean nodded, "I'll go first" he said, then sat down next to the bed. His lips compressed into a thin line and his brow furrowed as he reached for the sleeping angel's hand. Sam and Jack didn't even try to argue and left the room, Sam closing the door quietly behind them.

"If you know what's wrong you can fix him, right?" Asked Jack in a low voice.

"I'm afraid it's a bit more complicated then that. We've been trying to figure out a solution since before we found you," answered Sam grimly, "we don't know what to do."

"I could try healing h-

Sam interrupted, "No, it's too dangerous. If Chuck finds you it's over. Cas wouldn't want that."

Jack opened his mouth to argue, then thought better about it.

"I'll take the next watch, you should get some sleep, you've had a long day. We'll let you know if anything changes and wake you when it's your turn" said Sam.

The two went their separate ways, and a heavy, oppressive silence settled over the bunker.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearing dawn when the bunker was awakened by a loud cry. Sam bolted awake and sat up. The cry echoed again, urgent and desperate. He threw off the covers and ran for the door. In the hall he met Dean and the two rushed towards the sound. They opened Cas's door to find a frightened Jack who was trying to calm the angel down.

"He was sleeping, and then he woke up and I don't think he knows where he is." Jack backed away to allow the brothers closer.

"I didn't know what to do, I've never seen anybody like this." Jack continued to ramble on while wringing his hands.

Dean grabbed the angel's flailing hands.

"Cas. Hey, hey, its me. It's ok. You're ok. Just try to relax."

Whether he understood the words or just the tone, Cas relaxed. Still breathing hard, his fevered eyes continued to search the room wildly.

Sam frowned, looking at the thermometer in his hand.

"His fever's only getting higher," he said.

"Please," said Jack, "I can help, just let me heal him. "

"No. no way," said Dean, "Chuck will find you if you use your powers."

"Dean's right, we need to find another way. We can't lose you again," added Sam.

"And I can't lose Cas," Jack's lip trembled, he's family."

"So are you," said Dean angrily, "We'll find another way." He turned back to Cas, who was starting to toss about again.

Jack's eyes filled with tears and he hastily left the room.

Sam wet a cloth in the nearby basin and laid it across the shivering angel's forehead.

"Dean, I don't think we have a lot of options right now."

"Well we aren't going to let the kid sacrifice himself."

"We might have to give him that choice..."

The remaining hours until morning seemed very long to the tired Winchesters. Castiel alternated between almost lucid and almost unconscious. His pained cries echoed through the silent bunker. His fevered nightmares had him fighting imaginary monsters. Sometimes it took all their strength to keep him from throwing himself off the bed. Other times he was quiet, even his ragged breathing would slow until they were afraid it had stopped. Then he would panic again and the whole cycle would start over. Although most of his mutterings and cries were incoherent, the brothers heard him clearly shout the Empty's name. This entity seemed to be his chief tormentor. Nothing they did seemed to help much.

Jack sat on the end of his bed, fingers in his ears and tears streaming down his face. He wanted nothing more then to help, but Sam and Dean wouldn't let him. Cas must be in terrible pain to shriek like that. Jack heard one word, the Empty. _Was that who was behind this? Then this was all his fault. Cas only made that deal to save him._ He buried his face in his pillow and desperately tried to come up with a plan. Eventually exhaustion won out, and Jack fell sound asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I will give this a happy ending and that I will post the last chapter soon:)


End file.
